


Hands on the hood

by ClaireScott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A traffic control gives Dean an idea. A dirty mind is an everlasting festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands on the hood

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for all the mistakes. First published on dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com

“Bend over. Hands on the hood.“ The female officer snarls.  
You sigh and do what she commands. No trouble. Do as you’re told and this will be over in less than five minutes.  
“Spread your legs.”  
You look over to Dean who gets the same command from a male officer. Dean’s also standing bend over the hood of the impala, looking directly at you. He winks and rocks his hips a bit.  
“Do you have anything in your pockets that could cut or poke me?” The officer asks and you shake your head, synchronal to Dean who’s asked the same question.  
“What’s the problem?” Dean’s questioning now for the third time.  
“Bank robbery, a few miles northwards. A man and a woman in their thirties, driving an old car. That’s the problem. Okay. Open the trunk, Mr. ...” He takes a look at the Fake-ID, “McKagan.”  
Dean’s slowly straighten up, watching the officer who’s examining you closely. You’re almost able to see what he thinks. He’s turned on.  
“What’s that?” The officer asks frowning.  
You cross your arms in front of your chest as she’s ready with her examination. The wind is damn cold and you just wear a shirt and a hoodie.  
“Oh, that’s a hex bag. We bought it last weekend at the medieval pageant in Boulder. My wife” Dean’s nodding in your direction, “is very in this Halloween thing, you know? It’s for her costume.”  
“A-ha.” The officer states and gives Dean a somehow pitying look. “So, I’ll take a look under the seats and that’s it.”  
“Of course. Please help yourself. Thank you, Sir, Ma’am.” Dean smiles politely.  
After finding absolutely nothing in the sparkling clean Impala the officers say their goodbye and drive save and so on and you sit down on the passenger’s seat.  
“I’m not into this Halloween thing, Mr. McKagan!” You state and give him a poke.  
“I’m so sorry, Mrs. McKagan” He answers, starting the engine.

“Hey Sam!” You greet as you enter the library, “We’re back. Did you rob a bank a few miles northwards while we’re on the road?”  
“Of course not!” Sam answers and Dean calls from the hallway: “He’s got no old car and no woman, babe. He’s not guilty.”  
“Shut up and look at...”  
“Later, Sammy, okay? Give me an hour free time.”  
You hear Dean following you to your room and you smile in anticipation. You feel a prickling in your stomach, the sexual tension is strong.  
“An hour free time, huh?” You say as you reach the door to your bedroom.  
“A-ha. Yeah.” His voice his husky and rough and your smile is bigger than ever.  
Dean follows you like a shadow as you open the door and step in. The door smashes shut and the silence after the “bang” is pulsating and taut. Your bag falls on the ground and you take a deep breath. Dean doesn’t move and you ask yourself what he’s going to do.  
“To the table.” He commands, his voice silent and firm and you do as you’re told.  
He’s right behind you as you ream a chair on the side and take your position at the head of the table.  
“Bend over. Hands plane on the counter top.” He whispers in your ear and you feel shivers down your spine as you lay your hands on the table, tilting your upper part of your body forward.  
“More. Spread your legs.” His voice is just a breeze.  
You feel his hands caressing your exposed ass, you hear him breathe deeply.  
“This is going to be the most thorough examination you might ever have.”  
“Okay...” You stutter because you don’t know what to answer.  
“Do you have anything there that could cut or poke me?” He asks with amusement in his voice.  
“No. I haven’t. Sir.” You smile and bite on your lower lip.  
“Sir? Awesome." He clears his throat before he goes on: "What am I going to find when I remove your jeans and your panty?”  
“Uh... nothing?” You suggest, because there is nothing to find.  
Dean opens your belt, the button and the zipper of your jeans, places a kiss on your neck and answers: “No. Not nothing. A pretty pink pussy, hot and wet for me. A tight hole to fuck. And another even tighter hole I can also fuck if I want.”  
“Oh”, you moan, feeling butterflies in your belly, “Yes, of course.”  
“Here we go.” He whispers and your breath caught as the cold air meets your hot pussy.  
Jeans and panty down on your ankles, Dean caresses your belly, your hips and your thighs, waiting for you to relax, to get used to the cold air.  
He dips one finger in your wetness, circling for a few seconds around your clit, making you moan.  
“It’s pretty, it’s pink, it’s wet and it’s hot. Found it.” Dean whispers and you can hear his smile. “Next question, beautiful. What shall I do with it?”  
“What... whatever you want.”  
“Sounds good. That’s awesome. Spread your legs a bit more, (Y/N).”  
He hunkers down and sprays little kisses on your cheeks before he spreads them and licks with his tongue over your pussy.  
“Dean!” You pant and he turns around for better access, sitting down on the floor, his back of the head pressed against the table top.  
He licks long, lazy trails along your labias, sucking a bit on your clit.  
“Oh, fuck, Dean! That’s so good!”  
Your hips buck against his face so he brings his hands to your flesh to keep you steady. The sensation is growing and you’re not able to be silent anymore. You’re babbling pleas and curses, you whimper and moan, just as you know he loves to hear it.  
“Yes, Dean, yes, ohmygod! YES!” You scream as you cum, screaming even louder as he intensifies your high by thrusting three fingers at once in your dripping pussy.  
You get up a bit, looking down to him, see him smiling.  
“Again, (Y/N). Once more. Cum for me.” He says, burying his face between your legs.  
“Nononono!” You pant but he doesn’t stop. “Dean, please!”  
He knows you well, he knows you’re ready to cum again. And a third, a fourth time too. Just as often as he wants.  
This time he’s licking and finger-fucking you. You last no minute, not even a half. Dean waits until you can almost breathe normally again before stands up, positioning himself behind you again.  
You straighten yourself up, but Dean stops you: “Did I say you could move? Hands on the table. I’m not ready with you.”  
“Sorry”, you murmur, “I just wanted to give back the favor.”  
“You will. But not now. Now you’re standing here, hands on the table, ass exposed. Got it?”  
“Yes, Dean.”  
“Awesome.”  
You hear the sound of a condom wrapping and you close your eyes in anticipation. You sigh as he slowly slides in you, you rocking back to get more of him, faster and deeper.  
“What are you doin’? You’re standing here, hands on the table.”  
“Sorry.”  
“You love my cock in your pretty pink pussy, right?”  
“Right, Dean. I love it. Please, fuck me!” You whimper, trying hard not to rock against him as he doesn’t move. “Love it so much. Love you so much, but please move, please!”  
“You’re a greedy girl, aren’t you?”  
“I am. Just for you, Dean, please!”  
He’s setting a hard and fast pace as he starts to move, your thighs slapping against the edge of the table with every thrust and you start begging again.  
“Like that?” Dean pants as he hears you’re near your next climax.  
The feeling is overwhelming and you’re screaming a babbling, desperate, begging “Yespleasedon’tstopnowDeanpleaseyesyesyesloveyousomuchohgodohgod”, while pressing your ass hard against him.  
Your voice broke as it hits you the third time in half an hour.  
He falls forward; you feel his warmth on your back, his hands over your hands and a deep growl at your ear as he spurts his load in you.  
“Love you too. So much.” He whispers.


End file.
